vampire kisses
by dark-rukia-kurosaki
Summary: despues de un año inconciente rukia despierta y se entera de que es una vampira que hisana esta muerta... cuando conoce a ichigo su vida da un giro de 160 gds, por mas que quiera odiarlo su cuerpo le pide sercania a su eterno protector mal summary
1. un no tan dulce despertar

buenoo estee es mi primer fic esperoo que less gustee hehe salee bye

* * *

Poco a poco la por ahora débil chica abría sus ojos , sentía como si una manada de elefantes le hubiera pasado por encima, poco a poco su mirada se fue aclarando, estaba en un cuarto completamente blanco y conectada a varios aparatos hecho una mirada a toda la habitación… estaba vacía.

-¿Dónde estoy?-dijo llevándose una de sus manos a la frente

-en la mansión kuchiki en donde mas

-ni-sama-dijo levantando la voz-¿Cuánto… cuanto tiempo dormí?

-un año-la morena abrió por completo sus ojos, un año un año un año le retumbo la cabeza por un buen rato asta que escucho la voz de Byakuya una vez mas-el ataque de ese vampiro te dejo prácticamente muerta.

-y… hisana-nee –san-Byakuya solo atino a bajar la mirada Rukia entendió a la perfección lo que pasaba-no, no puede ser ella no-dijo intentando detener sus lagrimas sin éxito.

-ella recibió el golpe de lleno y fue imposible salvarla, y para salvarte a ti fue necesario… volverte uno de ellos.

-¿Qué?-grito a la vez que se le quebraba la voz-NO, yo no voy a ser uno de ellos, me niego-dijo arrancándose los cables.

-Rukia tranquilízate-dijo Byakuya con su tono común al ver que intentaba levantarse .

-NO-grito a la vez que se levantaba pero el mareo y la debilidad en sus piernas la hicieron presa y la obligo a apoyarse en la pared.

-después de un año inconsciente es común que estés tan débil –ella no contesto ahora que se ponía atención a si misma se dio cuenta de lo exageradamente largo que estaba su cabello incluyendo ese rebelde mechón que siempre adornaba su rostro y lo acomodo detrás de su oreja.

-esto no es una broma ¿verdad? Ni-sama.

-en lo mas mínimo, tendrás que aprender a vivir con ello, y también a sacarle todo el provecho posible… y para eso…zaraki kenpachi te entrenara cuando estés completamente recuperada.

-¿ESE PELIGROS?, NOOOO, es un sádico, me va a acabar antes de que logremos algo.

-no te preocupes, ukitake estará como mediador por si se emociona y utiliza mas fuerza de la conveniente, claro cuando regrese de Bucarest.

-¿Dónde queda eso?

-en Rumania, fue a una misión, ahora regresa a la cama si no quieres que te regrese por la fuerza.

-ni-sama, me gustaría regresar a mi habitación –el la miro en silencio un momento.

-regresa a tu cama ahora mismo… en un momento darte la orden para que alisten tu habitación, por ahora descansa, recuéstate-dijo caminando hacia la puerta-Rukia…

-¿si?-dijo la morena sentándose en la cama

-me alegra que al fin estés despierta y con bien-luego de esto serró la puerta, Rukia solo atino a sonreír mientras se metía en las blancas sabanas.

-_lo primero que are será cortarme el cabello_.

**En otro lugar…**

-al fin llegas, Ichigo-dijo Ishida cerrando un libro que tenia en las manos.

-que bueno que estés aquí Kurosaki-kun-dijo una castaña que bajaba por las escaleras.

-Orihime, Ishida.

-¿como te fue en la caza?-pregunto Ulquiorra bajando por las escaleras

-perfectamente, me e saciado por completo.

-me alegra Kurosaki-kun-dijo la castaña.

-Orihime-dijo Ulquiorra que ahora estaba a su lado-vámonos, deja de molestarlo.

-si van a cazar tengan cuidado, ese Shiba Kaien esta en las calles-dijo Ichigo tumbándose en el sofá.

-gracias Kurosaki-kun –Ulquiorra la tomo de el brazo y salieron de el castillo a toda velocidad.

-¿puedes creer que esos dos sean pareja?-pregunto Ishida.

-que hagan lo que les plazca a mi no me va ni me viene.

-debe ser la pura calentura, Orihime después de 100 años sigue clavada contigo-Ichigo solo ignoro el comentario.

-¿donde están Nelliel y los demás?.

-Nell, Hitsugaya , Chad ,Grimmjow y los demás también están de casería.

-espero que no se topen con los cazadores.

-después de el ataque de Aisén-sama hace un año, donde murieron la esposa y la hermana política de el capitán kuchiki Byakuya, las cosas se pusieron muy pesadas pasamos de ser creaturas de pesadillas a una amenaza real, tu no estuviste ahí así que no estas del todo enterado.

-fue el día en que Aizen desapareció-se quedaron en silencio unos minutos con la mirada en la nada asta que se canso-me voy a mi cuarto.

-por aquí andaré.

**DIAS DESPUES…**

-KUCHIKI RUKIA…¿pero que son esos cabellos?-dijo el joven dándole un tirón de cabello.

-Kaien-dono , es que no e tenido tiempo de cortarlo.

-ni te lo cortaras, te vez muuuuuuuuuuuuuy bien , solo rebájate ese mechón que traes- ella solo lo acomodo detrás de su oreja de nuevo (_pues si la costumbre del mechón en la cara no pero ahora que lo traía muy largo no se veía igual de genial en la cara)_.

-si Kaien-dono.

-sabes me mandaron a decirte que podrás regresar al instituto, te aran unas pruebas solamente para ver si te pueden adelantar el año perdido, me alegra que por fin puedas regresar.

-es en cerio, QUE BUENO….

-si, por cierto escuche que ese Kenpachi te va a entrenar.

-si a lado de Ukitake-taicho, pero me van a acabar ates de lograr algo-sonrió

-Rukia-dijo tomándola de la barbilla asiéndola sonrojarse y acercándola a su rostro.

-que pasa?

-Rukia abre la boca-ella obedeció-Rukia, tienes colmillos-ella dio un paso hacia atrás tapándose la boca con ambas manos.

-Rukia ¿Qué te paso?-dijo tomándola de los hombros.

-ni-sama dijo que por la gravedad de mis heridas la única forma de mantenerme con vida fue convertirme en una de ellos.

-ay Rukia lo siento mucho, de verdad.

- no se preocupe Kaien-dono.

-por cierto ahora que lo pienso deberías entrar en uno de los trece escuadrones.

-eso no va a pasar… por ahora.

-ni-sama-dijo apartándose de Kaien .

- aun no conocemos bien el estado de Rukia, así que no se acercara a ninguno de los escuadrones estará siendo revisada por Unohana y será entrenada por Kenpachi y Ukitake.

-sin afectar sus estudios-indago Kaien.

-sin afectarlos-agrego Byakuya-Rukia… vámonos-dijo comenzando el camino.

-si-ni-sama, adiós Kaien-dono.

-Adiós Rukia-Dijo con un movimiento de mano

* * *

bueno es la primera vez que subo asi que tenganme paciencia no le agarro muy bien que digamos hehe pero prometo hecharle ganas


	2. de compras

bueno gracias a lo primeros comentarios hehe ando muy corta de tiempo por eso lo subo al ai se ba pero les prometo que pronto los subire mejor sale bye

el () significa un comentario mioo hehe

_cursiva: significa pensamiento del personaje_

* * *

-Rukia-san-grito una rubia caminando de prisa hacia ella.

-ah, hola matsumoto-la morena detuvo su paso para que pudiera alcanzarla.

-me da gusto que puedas regresar a clases con nosotros de nuevo, te hemos extrañado tanto…sobre todo Renji-esto ultimo se lo susurro al oído asiendo que retrocediera.

-ay matsumoto tu no cambias, yo también los e extrañado bastante (mentirosa te la pasaste dormida).

-espera a que regrese y te vea, quedra morirse de la felicidad.

-¿Por qué? Donde esta.

-amm kuchiki taicho no te lo dijo se unió a su escuadro como Bice capitán.

-es en serio-dijo la morena con una enorme sonrisa-no lo sabia debe estar muy contento.

-ya debe de haber terminado su misión, debe estar a punto de llegar-aun no terminaba de hablar cuando el timbre que anunciaba el comienzo de las clases sonó-ya vámonos por que si no urahara –sensei nos pondra un castigo.

-¿he? Si-dijo intentando segirle el paso ya que la llevaba del brazo

Al terminar las clase matsumoto la intersepto de nuevo en la salida

-bueno bueno, rukia-san , mas tarde te quiero lista he.

-¿Por qué?

-nanao hinamori y yo iremos de compras hoy y no creas que no me e fijado que estas un poco mas crecidita he-dijo con una enorme sonrisa-tienes curvas mas pronunciadas y creo que tus pechos han crecido un poco-la morena se puso colorada y se cubrió con su bolsa-AY no es para tanto, hasta me atrevería a decir que as crecido unos centímetros (si señoras y señores rukia a crecido) y lo mas seguro es que tu ropa te quede ajustada.

-la verdad si.

-y ya es hora de que dejes de ponerte esos vestidos tan aniñados, tienes que vestirte mas llamativa, mas sexy.

-¿sexy? No creo que a ni-sama le guste eso.

-ay no importa estas creciendo ya tienes 16 añotes.

-no valla a ser 16 años.

-algo es algo ya vas a alcanzar el timbre.

-mnn-dijo mirándola de reojo.

-y bien rukia-san ¿iras con nosotras?.-dijo nanao que benia con hinamori

-le preguntare a ni-sama.

-bien-agrego matsumoto-dame tu numero de celular.

-es el… 6621058082-ella lo apunto.

-listo, el Mio es 6621047237-rukia saco su celular que traía un colgante de Chapi-listo ya lo tengo.

-me marcas mas tarde y pasamos por ti.

-lo are adiós chicas.

-adiós kuchiki-san-agrego nanao viéndola correr-¿le viste los colmillos?.

-la voy a convertir en una vampiresa sexy-sonrío matsumoto.

-matsumoto, tu… no tienes remedio-comento nanao.

-no tiene nada de malo que sea una de ellos-agrego hinamori-mientras este de nuestro lado.

**RATO DESPUES…**

-ni-sama … ¿puedo pasar?...

--pasa rukia ¿Qué se te ofrece?-dijo ordenando sus papeles (cuando no puro papel el pobre)

-bueno es que hoy matsumoto me invito a ir de compras y quería pedirle permiso.

-¿matsumoto?, esa chica es una mala influencia para ti.

-algo así… pero no iré sola con ella también Irán nanao y hinamori, es que mi ropa ya casi no me queda , me queda muy ajustada y me gustaría comprar mas…

-es cierto que as embarnecido un poco, usa todo el dinero que quieras pero te quiero aquí antes del anochecer ¿me has entendido?.

-si… ni-sama gracias-iso una pequeña reverencia y se fue, caminando sumida en sus pensamientos choco con alguien.

-AY… lo siento no me fije…RENJI.

-¿rukia?...RUKIA-grito con una sonrisa y la abrazo levantándola del suelo ( así es renji no estas soñando)- al fin estas despierta, no tienes idea de cómo te extrañe.

-por tu reacción me dio una idea-dijo con una tímida sonrisa-

-pero mira que te has puesto hermosa… y hasta has crecido uno centímetros ( y dale)-definitivamente ya no eres una niña.

-no ya no-sonrío de nuevo.

-tu cabello es sexy…pero córtate ese mechón de la cara.

-en cuanto pueda… oye ya me dijeron que te dieron el puesto de Bice capitán en el escuadrón de mi hermano… muchas felicidades.

-si así es… oye rukia… ¿Por qué no salimos a algún lugar?.

-lo siento renji… pero quede con matsumoto para ir de compras podría ser otro día tal vez.

-claro rukia no te preocupes-dijo con expresión triste.-nos vemos después.

-si, adiós renji.

La chica entro a su habitación y se dio un baño saliendo se puso el vestido mas holgado que encontró un que de los pechos aun le quedaba un poco ajustado, entonces llamo a matsumoto quien en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo estuvo en la mansión kuchiki venia en una camioneta negra muy bonita en cuanto ella se paro frente a la cerca rukia salio corriendo y se paro frente al auto.

-hola, hola kuchiki-san ¿lista?

-si-dijo sonriendo.

-pero primero-dijo hinamori rebuscando en su bolso y saco un peine y unas tijeritas.

-¿Qué?

-déjame rebajarte ese mechón que traes en la cara, acércate -rukia se puso delante de ella y comenzó a hacer su trabajo.

En poco tiempo llegaron al centro comercial de Karakura.

-cuantas tiendas-dijo rukia mirando asia todos lados.

-así es rukia-san esto es el paraíso-dijo matsumoto.

-a que tienda vamos primero?-pregunto nanao.

-primero deberíamos ir a la de la lencería, como sabemos rukia-san ya no es una tabla-dijo burlándose la rubia a la morena no le quedo mas que mirarla malhumorada.

Entraron a la tienda matsumoto insistió en escogerle algunos a rukia los cuales fueron muy atrevidos y de colores oscuros los que le escogieron hinamori y nanao eran de colores claros y mas inocentes y de todo tipo, después entraron en la tienda de vestidos rukia se llevo algunos que escogieron entre las cuatro, luego entraron en varias zapaterías y se llevo muchísimos pares de zapatos de todo tipo, zapatillas, botas y de todo, en las demás tiendas se compro corsé de todo estilos y colores , ropaje todos colores tipos y sabores, muchos pares de guantes y medias ( todo así bien estilo gótico como Amy lee de Evanescence).

-que genial que tu no tienes que cargar nada kuchiki-san, te llevan todo a tu casa-dijo hinamori-

-es que ni sama quiso que fuera así para que no batallara-ay no ya es de noche-dijo a mediada que se acercaron a la puerta.

-será mejor que nos apresuremos dijo nanao acomodándose los lentes.

-si eso Será lo mejor-dijo rukia.

Se apresuraron a llegar a la camioneta de matsumoto pero se detuvieron al escuchar un grito de la morena al voltear se dieron cuenta de que alguien la había tomadote los cabellos por detrás.

-vampiros-dijo matsumoto, rukia luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para soltarse pero no lograba nada.

-suéltame idiota-el no contesto, se le eriso la piel cuando sintio el calido aliento en su piel.

-mira nada mas, la preciosura con la que me e topado enana, te vez tan deliciosa-dijo un pelinaranja con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

en el proximo capi ichi y ruki ya se conocen muahaha... uy hehe...

no los subo mas largos por falta de tiempo hehe pero les prometo qe pronto ia los subo bien


	3. primer encuentro

tercer cap: primer encuentro...

buenoo emm no e tenido mucho tiempo hehe ni mucha inspiracion por que estoy a punto de terminar el libro que estoi escribiendo y pues ando toda pff sin ganas hehe me desvelo muucho y pues...

olvidenlo.... continuemos hehe.

* * *

-mira nada mas, la preciosura con la que me e topado enana, te vez tan deliciosa-dijo un pelinaranja con una gran sonrisa.

-vasta-dijo la chica tratando de deshacer el agarre.

-lo siento te e jalado muy fuerte?-dijo sonriendo

Para ese entonces las chicas intentaron acercarse para proteger a rukia pero nell ishida y Orihime se los impidieron comenzando a luchar salvaje mente

-ya suéltame demonios-dijo luchando con todo su ser pero cuando se dio cuenta ya no estaban en el mismo lugar… estaban solos en un callejón en quien sabe donde y… solos.

Ahora si estaba indefensa débil y sin sode no shirayuki… conclusión: completamente indefensa a el…

Aun asi no dejo de luchar aunque todo eso fuera nulo a la fuerza del vampiro.

-por mas que luches no te desharás de mi-le susurro al oído logrando que su piel se erizara, no podía verlo por que la tenia por la espalda pero se daba cuenta que el era mucho mas grande que ella, fue entonces cuando la pego contra la pared.

-si te mueves no la cuentas-dijo con voz siniestra, la tomo de las muñecas y la obligo a ponerlas en la pared dejándole en claro que no las moviera de el lugar, lentamente bajo sus manos y la tomo por la cintura pegándose mas a ella haciéndola gemir por lo bajo, con uno de sus brazos la rodeo por completo y con el otro se dedico a despejar el cabello que estaba por el cuello de la chica lentamente, con una paciencia que mataba de incertidumbre a la pobre chica, estaba temblando violentamente y el lo noto lo que le provoco una leve sonrisa.

-tranquila, tan solo era una broma, no te voy a lastimar-dijo mientras apoyaba su mentón en la espalda de la chica-hueles tan bien que me cuesta contenerme-después de eso lamió su cuello lentamente mientras con sus manos recorrió el cuerpo de la chica-eres deliciosa y tu cuerpo es tan perfecto, no tienes atributos exagerados como otras chicas de tu edad, eres simplemente perfecta-después de eso se dedico a recorrer la piel de su blanca espalda rozándola con los labios-¿te gusta?-dijo plantando delicados besos.

-d..detente, ya déjame… por favor-dijo en voz baja, estaba cediendo y el lo sabia, su voz se lo decía todo, ya ni siquiera estaba luchando.

-te tengo una propuesta pequeña… vente conmigo, se mía y ya no tendrás que temer nunca mas yo te protegeré-dijo dándole la vuelta con brusquedad dejando su mentón apoyado de nuevo en el hombro de la chica- eres muy hermosa necesito a mi lado a alguien como tu-dijo comenzando a besar su cuello con mas insistencias y acariciando descuidadamente su cuerpo.

-¡NO!-grito logrando quitárselo de enzima pero el la tomo de las muñecas aprisionándola de nuevo

-¿porque?, te prometo ser suave y cuidadoso, sera como tu quieras-ella no contesto se habia quedando mirandolo, por primera vez lo veia, tenia un rostro hermoso y perfecto un cabello naranja lindo y desordenado y lo mejor unos ojos color miel llenos de pacion y entrega por lo que queria.-¿no ahi respuesta?-dijo plantando besos en su cuello de nuevo-no te preocupes despues de que seas mia, todo se te ba a facilitar...solo,dejate llevar,ya me encargo yo de lo demas-le susurro con voz seductora al oido la solto de las muñecas ella las bajo lentamente y las apoyo en el pecho del vampiro.

-eres un sangre pura... ¿verdad?...

-si-dijo acarisiandole la mejilla

_no tengo oportunidad alguna..._

-ya te dije que no tienes por que preocuparte, yo voy a cuidar de ti, ademas no estaras sola, en la mancion ahi chicas...

-no tengo fuerzas para defenderme-el comenso a besar con delicadesa sus labios subiendo poco a poco el tono asiendo el beso mas salvaje, rukia empesaba a corresponderle asiendole competencia...

-no te vas a arrepentir pequeña, lo juro...

* * *

es muy poquito pero es lo unico qe puedo por hoy hehe

muchas gracias a los qe me leen aunqe sean poquitos...

pronto voy a publicar un nuvo fic de nombre no tenia qe acabar asi es muy triste les adelanto hehe salee poes

pues en proximo fic ichigo i rukia ya estan casados y ban a tener un bebe pero rukia esta muy lastimada y le dicen que ba a ser el bebe o ella.... i luego lo leeran hehe

esperen el proximo fic


	4. salvada?

bueno por petición de Skuld Dark aremos sufrir nada mas un poquito a ichigo dándole donde mas loe duele por aprovechado hehe muahaha bueno gracias a ti y a: mora-diita, airi-hyuga

jessy_moon_15 (si me equivoque al escribirlo corríjanme) a angerukia a alex darklight a yaam-chan a alessandra08 a etternal fanel y a yamato18 hehe

* * *

-no te vas a arrepentir pequeña, lo juro…

-hasta crees que voy a caer en tu cutre jueguito-acto seguido le dio tremendo rodillazo en la entrepierna que lo dejo en el suelo maldiciendo por lo bajo ella corrió pero no mucho cuando menos pensó el ya la había pescado de nuevo.

-maldita enana, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?, ¿a caso crees que una vampirilla fabricada como tu tiene oportunidad contra un pura sangre como yo? Estas muy mal-sus ojos habían cambiado aun rojo carmesí que le erizo la piel a la pobre chica.

-¿y porque abría de creerte?-dijo con una cínica sonrisa-no te conozco y lo primero que ases es tratar de violarme.

-eso no es cierto.

-ya suel-ta-me-sus ojos se tornaron grises al instante, como la luna mas brillante y el solo sonrío.

-lo dicho, una vampira fabricada.

-suéltame o no respondo.

-terca serás (pleito, pleito) eres una principiante, ¿enserio crees que le puedes ganar a 300 años de conocimiento?, con tu nivel sigues siendo solo comida para los pura sangre.

-NO ME IMPORTA, yo no soy una cualquiera, prefiero morirme antes de caer ante ti-el sonrío tiernamente pero su mirada aun era amenazadora y su boca se dirigió al oído de la chica.

-eso, se puede arreglar-la tomo del cabello y con un ligero jalon la iso ladear la cabeza-lo mas seguro es que tu sangre sea aun mas deliciosa que tu piel-planto un beso en su cuello a la vez que con uno de sus brazos la rodeaba por la cintura por si acaso intentaba escapar.

-AH…-sintió como lentamente los colmillos del vampiro perforaban y cortaban su piel, como abrían su carne poco a poco, el dolor era insoportable, inhumano, las quejas no se hicieron esperar, intento luchar pero el la atrajo mas a el, ella en un ultimo intento por mantenerse se aferro a la espalda de su atacante clavándole las uñas-y..ya…no pu…puedo-sintió como los colmillos la abandonaban y lamia la herida varias veces.

-ya paso, me e saciado por completo, ya no sentirás dolor-espero un momento-mucho gusto kuchiki rukia, mi nombre es kurosaki ichigo.

-¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?.

-con tan solo morderte puedo saber todo de ti, tu pasado y tu presente, tu edad y tu nombre, tus recuerdos tristes o felices, ya no ahí nada que puedas esconderme, ahora tenemos que irnos antes de que alguien nos interrumpa.

-no, yo no me voy a ir contigo-dijo intentando apartarlo pero si antes se sentía débil ahora mucho mas.

-pues, te e marcado como mía.

-RUKIA-se escucho un grito, la voz fue realmente conocida para ella, esa voz que desde pequeña había estado a su lado.

-renji-su voz apenas fue un murmullo, quien sabe de donde pero saco fuerzas para soltarse del agarre y corrió como en su vida lo había echo y se abrazo a su viejo amigo.

-maldito la as mordido.

- y si no hubieras interrumpido me la hubiera llevado conmigo pero bueno de todas maneras me la llevo

-Vaz a arrepentirte de haberla tocado-estaba apunto de atacarlo pero una nueva persona lo detuvo.

-renji-dijo byakuya detrás de el-llévatela a la mansión, yo me encargo de el.

-ni-sama.

-rukia, no te esfuerces-dijo tomándola en brazos y desaparecieron del lugar.

-la e marcado como mía, o puedes quitármela.

-¿y crees que con marcarla te la Vaz a llevar?, rukia será cazadora en muy poco tiempo, además tiene razones suficientes para odiar a tu raza.

-ya decidirá ella-estaba fastidiado en su cara se veía.

-te la negué una vez y mi decisión no a cambiado-dijo dureza

-ya dije que ella decidirá-dijo mientras se sobaba las sienes.

-no vuelvas a acercarte a rukia o are que los trece escuadrones vallan tras e ti,

-ya los jodi a todos una vez, que me cuesta una vez mas.

Para ese entonces renji estaba por llegar a la mansión kuchiki y veaia con preocupación como rukia se cubría la herida que le había dejado el pelinaranja y hacia muecas de dolor.

-lo siento rukia, lamento haber llegado tan tarde, y por eso te a mordido-dijo dejándola de pie entrada de la mansión.

-no seas tonto renji, tu no puedes ser mi sombra.

-pensé lo peor cuando te encontré en sus brazos.

-su intención no era matarme, el me lo dijo, iba por otro rumbo-el se sorprendió y la tomo por los hombros.

-rukia ¿se propaso contigo?.

-un poco, pero no logro mas que morderme.

-rukia-dijo abrazándola-perdón, pero te prometo que no tendrás que volver a pasar por esto mientras yo este contigo-dijo tomándola de la barbilla.

-hey renji no-se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones y lo freno de inmediato-renji, ni-sama podría verte, además me siento muy sucia y me quiero dar un baño.

-lo siento-dijo bajando la mirada-te dejo entonces.

-adiós renji-termino mientra veía como el pelirrojo se alejaba.

EN OTRO LUGAR

-¿Qué pasa? Ichigo.

-nada ishida.

-era una sangre sucia ¿verdad?, me di cuenta en cuanto la bi también me di cuenta de que es otra marioneta kuchiki, y que al parecer te a dejado mal, vienes muy malhumorado, la preguntas es: ¿Por qué?, la has mordido así que no ay razón para que…. Ha ya se… te la as querido tirar ahí mismo y no as podido.

-como es que… si claro tu lo sabes todo, pero no te metas en lo que no te importa, entonces sabes que es la hermana de la antigua esposa de kuchiki byakuya.

-se supone que la hermana igual que la esposa había muerto esto es nuevo.

-pues no, ella es kuchiki rukia y es una de nosotros, byakuya me la nego de nuevo, pero esta vez la e marcado como mía con una mariposa infernal, lo que byakuya no sabe es que ahora que la e marcado puedo conocer su ubicación a cada hora del día.

-nosotros no tuvimos tanta suerte, esas mujeres nos dieron mucha batalla y no pudimos conseguir nada, ulquiorra y oírme ya salieron al igual que nell y los demás, yo voy de salida.

-has lo que te plazca-lo miro caminar asta que la puerta se cerro detrás de el y se fue ha su habitación y se tiro en su cama pensando en la morena que ase poco había tenido entre sus brazos, tan pura, tan digna-no la voy a dejar ir me la voy a ganar poco a poco, no importa cuanto tiempo me tome.

Mientras tanto en la mansión kuchiki rukia se estaba dando un baño de agua fría mientras veía como la sangre caía, se sentía culpable por que por un momento por mas pequeño que fuera se dejo llevar por lo que estaba sintiendo ahí se aplicaba que la carne es débil, estuvo apunto de mandar todo al demonio y todo por un leve momento de ceder, ella lo deseo, le llamaba la atención y sintió tranquilidad a su lado, en realidad cuando estuvo con el en ningún momento sintió miedo, ni siquiera cuando el la mordió, su voz tenia algo que la hacia estar tranquila, pero al mismo tiempo extraña, sentía curiosidad como si estuvieran conectados-que estupidez.

Saliendo del baño (después de una hora de culpas) no pasaron ni cinco minuto cuando byakuya entro y la miro en silencio.

-rukia, muéstrame tu cuello-ella asintió y se acerco descubriendo su cuello-¿te duele?-ella solo negó con la cabeza-muéstrame tu espalda-ella solo se volteo y descubrió su espalda-ahí esta, la mariposa infernal, no mintió.

-ni-sama ¿de que hablas?, ¿Cuál mariposa?.

-la que te marca como suya, ahora eres de su propiedad, y vendrá a reclamarte.

-pero… ¿Cómo es que me a marcado?, ¿en que momento?.

-eso paso por que flaqueaste ante sus carisias, con la mas minima duda que hallas tenido el puede marcarte.

-ni-sama yo…

-rukia, tenemos que hablar siéntate-ella solo obedeció en silencio-mira rukia, ahora que eres una de ellos, nada es igual, tus feromonas y hormonas están mas altas, pero todo es una trampa para atraer a tus presas, pero también puede ser una trampa para ti, vas a recobrar muchas mas fuerzas de las que tenias antes, el vampiro que te mordió es kurosaki ichigo uno de los mas poderosos y el problema es que ahora sabe donde vives.

-me va a encontrar.

-no te voy a entregar rukia, el sabe de ti hasta este punto. Lo que hagas depuse el tendría que morderte de nuevo para averiguarlo así que puedes esconderte, ya e encontrado donde.

-¿es necesario?.

-si no quieres que te encuentre si.

-esta bien, pero… que paso con nanao hinamori y matsumoto.

-ellas están bien, los vampiros ni las tocaron, por cierto debería ponerte un castigo, dije que deberías estar aquí antes del anochecer, pero creo que suficiente castigo fue lo que te paso.

-valla que la aprendí-dijo tocando la herida de su cuello.

-por cierto… mañana empieza tu enseñamiento con zaraki kenpachi

* * *

pobre rukia le ba a tocar con kenpachi hehe bueno io se que tengo unos horrores de ortografia pero pues toda apurada ago los capitulos i ni chansa de disimularla hehe salee bye

gracias por aguantar mis horrores


	5. hisagi vs ichigo ¿oportunidad?

Al día siguiente despertó muy temprano, bueno, mas bien la despertaron y fue al campo de entrenamiento, cuando llego al campo de entrenamiento ukitake y kenpachi entonces temió por su vida.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?

-por que tienes que aprender a desarrollarte mejor en el campo de batalla. Aunque creo que no era necesaria tanta agresividad como para ponerte frente a kenpachi-le respondió ukitake.

-¿estas lista para perder pequeña murciélago?-dijo acercándose con una sonrisa malévola que la iso retroceder.

-zaraki recuerda que solo es un entrenamiento y rukia no esta del todo recuperada no la vallas a lastimar… demasiado.

-¿Cómo que demasia…-no alcanzo a terminar tubo que agacharse por que kenpachi la había atacado con su espada.

-espera no la ataques así, la Vaz a matar…

Mas tarde era la hora de comenzar las clases, Rukia había conseguido escapar casi ilesa de kenpachi solo con una herida en la mano que cubrió con una venda, fue de las primeras en llegar al salón de clases y se sentó en el lugar de siempre a un lado de la ventana.

Lo demás comenzaron a llegar poco tiempo después, uno a uno el salón comenzó a llenarse, aburrida, apoyo su cabeza en el pupitre, cuando los ultimo llegaron tras ellos entro urahara con una sonrisota de las suyas abanicando orgulloso.

-hoy tenemos un nuevo compañero entre nosotros-y le iso unas señas para que entrara-el es kurosaki ichigo y desde hoy estudiara con nosotros-rukia levanto la cabeza sorprendida le había dado igual el nuevo compañero asta que escucho el nombre que la iso aferrarse al pupitre asta casi quebrarse las uñas y se aplasto ai donde estaba mientras el la miraba con una sonrisa autosuficiente-puedes sentarte a un lado de la señorita kuchiki ya que la miras tanto-el sonrío y tomo asiento sin mirarla, rukia regreso de nuevo apretando sus ojos y apretándose el vientre con sus brazos sentía un vacío enorme, paso muy poco para empezar a sentirse mareada y sin fuerzas, urahara no tardo mucho tiempo en darse cuenta de su malestar y le pidió a hisagi que la acompañara a la enfermería, el asintió y la tomo en sus brazos y la saco del salón, eso le molesto un poco al pelinaranja.

Una vez en la enfermería unohana le dijo que se quedara un momento a descansar hisagi se quedo con ella.

-¿Cómo es posible que te pongas asi de un momento para otro?-le pregunto extrañado

-pregúntamelo a mi, resiento muy mal-dijo tapándose la cara con ambas manos.

-pues si se te nota estas temblando.

-¿tanto se me nota?-sonrío con inseguridad

-bastante, ¿quieres que te traiga algo de tomar o de comer para que agarres fuerzas de nuevo?.

-si no te tardas demasiado si-no estaba dispuesta a quedar vulnerable en esos momentos pero tampoco quería que el se diera cuenta que eran nervios lo que la traían así, el le dedico una sonrisa y salio rukia se quedo mordiéndose las uñas insistentemente mirando a la entrada durante un buen rato, dio un pequeño brinco cuando vio a alguien entro por la puerta, pero se calmo al ver que era hisagi con unas fresas con crema y una lata de jugo se sentó a su lado y las puso en sus piernas.

-gracias-le dijo con una calida sonrisa

-no agradezcas, lo ise por que quiero-argumento devolviéndole la sonrisa-¿Por qué crees que te dio el bajón de energía?-le pregunto mientras la veía morder una de las fresas, ella medito la respuesta durante un rato mientras tragaba la fresa, sabia la respuesta pero obviamente no se la iba a decir así tan fácil-la verdad no se-mintió-tal vez por que no desayune como es debido.

-puede ser, pero igual que te revisen bien, nunca ay que descartar nada sin estar seguros.

-lo are, no te preocupes.

-oye rukia, yo, quería preguntarte algo desde que regresaste, pero no había hallado la oportunidad, ni el momento adecuado…-lo interrumpió alguien que tocaba en la puerta, solo noto como rukia se puso mas pálida que antes.

-puedes permitirme hablar con ella a solas-dijo el pelinaranja recargado en la puerta.

-claro-iba a levantarse pero rukia se lo impidió aforrándose a el que orgullo ni que ma… no se quería quedar sola con el depravado.

-no me vallas a dejar sola con el-le dijo al oído-no te vallas-el solo asintió y volvió a su lugar.

-lo siento, pero ella no se quiere quedar a solas contigo así que no, no voy a salir, si quieres hablar con ella, tendrás que hacerlo conmigo aquí-el lo miro bastante molesto.

-rukia, no seas dramática, dile a tu guardas espaldas que salga que no te voy a hacer nada.

-ni muerta me quedo a solas contigo.

-enana, no me hagas enojar por que te saco de aquí por la fuerza si es necesario.

-me gustaría saber quien eres tu para tratarla así.

-no te importa ya te dije, sal-que si las miradas mataran pensó el pobre hisagi, quien solo miro a rukia, quien negaba con la cabeza con carita de perrito a medio morir-lo siento, pero respeto a decisión de ella no la tuya.

-mierda, eres igual de latoso que ella-dijo jalándolo con brusquedad lo saco de la habitación y cerro la puerta con seguro quedándose a solas con la morena.

-idiota, no tienes por que tratarlo de esa manera-le grito muy molesta.

-no me jodas el se lo busco, le dije que nos dejara a solas-dijo acercándose a ella quien se bajo de la cama.

-no te me acerques-dijo esquinándose.

-no seas tonta-para cuando termino de hablar ya la tenia contra la pared-solo quiero pedirte disculpas por mi anterior comportamiento dijo mirando asía otro lado.

-¿he?-atino a decir.

-si-dijo airándose en la cama en la que anteriormente había estado ella-por lo de la otra noche, no fue mi intención propasarme contigo.

-pero lo asistes-dijo bajando la mirada.

-yo se, es por eso que quiero enmendar mi error contigo.

-quedaremos a mano si me quitas la mariposa infernal-el la miro sorprendido unos segundos-no puedo hacer eso, es para protegerte.

-no nací ayer, la mariposa no significa que me estés protegiendo, significa que soy tuya-el solo sonrío y se sentó en la cama con rapidez asiendo que ella se hiciera así atrás de nuevo.

-me encanta como suena eso-dijo jalándola y abrazándola por la cintura.

-suéltame depravado, te dije que no te me acercaras-dijo forcejeando con todas sus fuerzas pero sin conseguir nada, en un rápido movimiento la acostó en la cama y se puso sobre ella, rukia se quedo petrificada.

-no te pongas así que me enfadas, créeme que no te conviene, mira, se que por ahora piensas lo peor de mi, pero si te das la oportunidad de conocerme un poco veras que no tienes por que, además la mariposa no significa nada, tu me as pertenecido desde siempre.

-cállate idiota-dijo con coraje-ni-sama te matara.

-byakuya ya me quito lo que es mío una vez, no lo ara una vez mas.

-¿de que estas hablando?

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tu misma si tanta fe le tienes. Pero dejemos eso vine a pedirte disculpas y a pedirte que me conozcas y que regreses conmigo, mira eres muy hermosa, pero, prometo jamás forzarte a nada mucho menos lastimarte, además si quisiera hacerte daño ase mucho que lo hubiera hecho, yo puedo esperar a que tu sientas algo por mi y que realmente quieras irte conmigo.

-tal vez-noto sinceridad en sus ojos, eso la iso dudar un poco, aun que aun sentía ganas de darle un buen puñetazo en la panza por no bajarse de enzima

-¿entonces que dices?-dijo quitándose de encima como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

-déjame pensarlo-dijo sentándose con la ayuda de ichigo, la mirada del pelinaranja se ilumino y se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.

-ahora te voy a decir por que te pusiste débil, fue por que no has bebido sangre.

-tu estas loco yo no necesito eso, como perfectamente.

-no seas tonta-dijo desabotonándose la camisola-comer comida humana es como comer aire, no te sirve de nada, bebe la mía, te servirá por semanas.

-tu estas loco, como crees que te voy a morder.

-no te estoy preguntando, te lo estoy ordenando-dijo sacándose la camisola mientras notaba como rukia se lo tragaba con la mirada lo que lo iso sonreír se llevo una de sus manos al cuello y se iso una pequeña herida, lo ojos de rukia pasaron a plateado de manera caso violenta.

-no me hagas esto-dijo a manera de suplica.

-tienes que beberla o si no nunca recobraras tus fuerzas como es debido-dijo acercándose a ella, rukia no pudo negarse mas el olor de la sangre la atraía como un imán y comenzó a beber casi con desesperación aforrándose a la espalda del pelinaranja clavándole ligeramente las uñas lo que iso que su piel se erizara y su temperatura corporal subiera, con trabajo logro contenerse, después de unos minutos noto que la morena se había detenido pero seguía aferrada a el.

-rukia-dijo separándose un poco de ella para poder mirarla a la cara tenia la mirada baja y se estaba mordiendo el labio, alzo la mirada tenia los ojos aun plateados-ruki…-no pudo continuar por que rukia lo beso de manera un poco salvaje, el correspondió el beso de la misma manera de manera inmediata, estando el de pie frente a la cama se puso entre las piernas de la morena y la rodeo por la cintura atrayéndola mas a el, casi sin darse cuenta la alzo un poco y la recostó poniéndose sobre ella-bajando a su cuello mientra desabotonaba la camisa sin dejar de besar su piel mientras ella tan solo se aferraba a la sabana blanca, una vez desabotonada la camisa se la saco cuan cuidado y continuo besándola, con una de sus manos comenzó un delicado recorrido por las piernas de la chica.

-ichi…


	6. una pequeña historia del pasado

Ichi…-pero que estaba asiendo, no podía caer tan fácil ante el era totalmente incoherente, caer ante el solo por que le muestra un poco de… simplemente no podía caer, no era una opción, se separo de el algo brusca-no vuelvas a hacer eso.

-¿hacer que?, si eres tu la que casi me viola a mi-dijo molesto tomando su camisola y abotonándola.

-tu tienes la culpa por darme tu sangre idiota, yo te dije que no-dijo mientras se ponía la camisola de nuevo el le iso las manos a un lado y comenzó a abrocharle la camisola muy lentamente.

-te la di, mas por que quería por que la necesitabas, no puedes andar por ahí con tan poca energía, no puedo dejar que te pase nada, ¿me entiendes?, es por eso que estoy aquí-ella se quedo un momento en silencio.

-no no comprendo, te lo pongo asi, de repente llegas de quien sabe donde con quien sabe quien a reclamarme y no se que tantas cosas ¿Cómo esperas que comprenda eso?-el se quedo pensativo un momento i se sentó a su lado.

-bueno, puede que la manera en que llegue a ti no haya sido la mas buena, ni la mas amable, pero, mis intenciones nunca han sido malas, los vampiros jamás debemos tomar ni menos ni mas de lo que necesitamos, y aun así no nos dejan en paz, mira, si no me quieres tener cerca, no lo vas a lograr-dijo mirándola sin expresión alguna-no tengo mucha paciencia pero creo que puedo darte un poco, para que ves quien es el que miente, si soy yo o byakuya, por que tu me as pertenecido desde antes de nacer, que tu estirado hermano se allá metido donde no debía no tiene nada que ver con migo, yo peleo por lo mío hasta el final.

-yo no te pertenezco-dijo ya fastidiada un infinito calor e incomodidad la invadió por completo.

-mejor dile a tu hermano que te diga la verdad-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-confió en ni-sama y lo que tu digas no me ara cambiar de opinión.

-no lo dudo, eres igual de terca que el, me incomoda que te le parezcas tanto mira te lo repito, no te pido que confíes en mi de un día para otro, pero pregúntale a byakuya, no te quito mas tu tiempo, rukia.

-¿ya te vas?.

-claro que no-dijo en una carcajada-las clases aun no han terminado, además, si me voy no podre asegurarme de que estés bien, además ese tal hisagi me cayo mal, es muy entrometido.

-hablando de, no tenias derecho a tratarlo asi.

-quiere contigo, con eso ya tengo para tratarlo como lo trate, no necesito mas estorbos y el, no pasa de ser eso-se tiro en la cama asiendo que rukia se moviera un poco-tenia tantos años sin verte ¿sabes?, extrañaba tu risa, tu llanto de niña , extrañaba todo de ti, y mira que has crecido tanto, pero te has quedado muy plana…

No pudo continuar ya que la chica automáticamente le dio un codazo en el estomago para luego ponerse seria.

-¿mi llanto de niña?-dijo acercándose un poco a el

-no llorabas muy seguido, de hecho era extraño que lloraras, siempre fuiste una niña muy fuerte.

-por que no me cuentas todo, tal vez te crea, algo-el la miro un momento

-bueno-dijo con una ligera sonrisa-no se si sepas que ai distintas casas de vampiros, en cada una de ellas viven varias familias de vampiros, y casa casa tiene como esclava a una familia humana, pues mi casa tenia como esclava a tu familia, tan solo eran tus padres, tu hermana y tu, tu familia se fue acabando muy rápido, cuando llegaron los nuevos inquilinos, cuando eso paso, tu aun no nacías, estabas en el vientre de tu madre, ella me pidió de rodillas que cuando nacieras cuidara de ti, cosa que no era necesaria, no tenia pensado permitir que esos rebeldes acabaran con lo que quedaba de ustedes, acabamos con ellos-rukia ahora estaba interesada, estaba de rodillas en la cama a un lado del pèlinaranja- yo no sabia que hisana había conocido a byakuya, cuando tu naciste, todo fue muy tranquilo, tres años después, tus padres murieron, tu y hisana quedaron solas, y también fue ahí cuando byakuya apareció y se las llevo, te alejo de mi, eso fue lo que paso, y no te volvi a ver asta ahora.

-wow, tu historia es tan… increible


End file.
